


Yes this is a basic spin the bottle story, do I care, no.

by Nonbinary_dude_chillin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, F/F, top Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin
Summary: There is a party, so of course there is going to be spin the bottle. Where it goes from there... Well Hermione is hoping to get something out of the night.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 106





	Yes this is a basic spin the bottle story, do I care, no.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first one shot ever so feel free to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong.

Hermione’s heart fluttered in her chest. Her palms were sweaty. Her breath coming in soft gaspes. 

She had walked so close, smelling of chocolate and peppermint. Hermione’s heartbeat quickened. She had never felt like this around anyone else. 

“Hermione? Are you okay.” 

The sound of Harry’s voice snapped Hermione out of her trance. 

“Oh, yes. I’m fine.” She huffed “The summer heat must be getting to me.” 

Harry looked concerned. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Hermione insisted.

Ron smirked, “Who would think Hermione would be the one to slack off instead if studying for N.E.W.Ts!”

Hermione smacked the back of his head, and said, “Just because I’m staring off into space does not mean that I’m not committed to the N.E.W.Ts! It just means I'm tired!”

Harry snorted, “If by ‘space’ you mean Parkinson, I believe you.”

Hermione blushed as she tried to think of something to say.

Ron started cracking up, “Hermione. My ex girlfriend! Staring at someone else already! Damn.” He clutched his heart as if stabbed.

Ron and Hermione had broken up after the battle of Hogwarts. They had both said that they were better off as friends, but Hermione knew that Ron was probably asexual. He had never come out, but Hermione had noticed the awkwardness of their relationship.

“Hermione! Hermione! GRANGER!” 

That got Hermione out of her trance. She jumped, and looked up inheritably.

“What?! What do you want?”

“Jesus Granger! No need to be so aggressive.” 

Malfoy looked down at her and clicked his tongue, “Pansy sent me over here to invite you three to the party tonight. We’re playing spin the bottle.”

Malfoy started away, but just before he rounded the corner of the library, he winked at Harry. 

Harry promptly fell off of his chair. Ron had a second laughing fit and Hermione just rolled her eyes. It was so obvious how in love Harry and Draco were. They were so oblivious! Both boys had asked her for advice on the other, and Hermione had given it to them silently laughing.

Harry muttered something like, “Shut up Ron!” And pulled himself off the ground, blushing cherry red.

…

Hermione slowly pushed open the door. The pang of alcohol punched her nostrils, and she wrinkled her nose. She had never been the one to drink, she would have the occasional Firewhisky shot, but nothing more than that.

All of the 8th years were sitting in the common room they shared.

Ron noticed her first and pulled her over to sit with him and Nevil. They both had drinks in their hands, although they didn’t look drunk. Which was an improvement for Ron.

They attempted to drag Hermione into conversation multiple times, but she was uninterested. Hermione was always looking across the common room to where Pansy and Blaise stood, entertaining a crowd of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs by blowing bubbles from their noses.

Ron tugged on her sleeve, “Just go talk to her already!” He chided

Hermione huffed not wanting to make anything obvious. Ron just rolled his eyes and gave her a little shove.

Hermione rose to her feet and made her way over to Pansy. The little crowd was dispersing, but Pansy noticed her right away. Suddenly Hermione realized that she had nothing to talk about, except for maybe Draco and Harry’s unusual relationship.

“Hermione! Glad you could make it darling!”

Hermione blushed a little.

Pansy turned to Blaise, “Blaise darling, could you go collect all of the leftover Firewhisky bottles?”

Blaise nodded and walked away, leaving Hermione feeling awkward. Pansy wasn’t going to have that.

“ ‘Mione, why don’t you sit with me for this game?”

Hermione’s breath caught, “I-I, ummm Ron, Harry…” She stuttered. 

Pansy waved her hand as if swatting a fly, and said, “Darling, I’m sure they won’t mind. Speaking of Harry, have you seen him lately?”

Hermione shook her head and was suddenly able to speak again, “I don’t know… but I haven't seen Draco either…”

Pansy and Hermione exchanged a knowing look and they both started cracking up.

“Who knew?” Pansy said, “They are hooking up before the game even starts! Speaking of the game… BLAISE! WHERE ARE THOSE MOTHER FUCKING BOTTLES?”

Hermione stifled a giggle; Pansy could have quite the temper when someone annoyed her. Hermione had done so on many accounts, but Pansy never seemed to get as mad at Hermione.

Hermione saw Blaise look up from the other side of the common room, “Sorry, Pansy!” He shouted running over, “I caught someone in the liquor cabinet, snogging.” 

Hermione turned her head and smirked when she saw Harry and Draco come out of the cabinet looking a bit disheveled. Pansy let out a bark of laughter before turning to the rest of the common room.

“Alright! Listen up people!” She called over the heads of the 8th years, “I invited you all to the party, but not to have a good time. This game is called spin the bottle, basically a person will spin the bottle around and then kiss whoever it lands on, if it lands in the middle, well they have to kiss both people. I invited you to this party for some good drama! Chop, chop.”

Pansy pulled Hermione down to sit next to her and the rest of the room followed suit. Hermione took a sharp breath in every time Pansy’s leg would brush against hers. She saw Ron smirking at her from across the room and crossed her arms. She was here to enjoy a game, and not to get caught up in crazy love antics.

The game started fairly well Hermione had a good time chatting with Pansy, but after Nevil spun the bottle on her things went downhill. They shared a quick peck on the lips, and Nevil apologized profusely after. Hermione was determined to keep her posture in front of Pansy, so she just waved him off.

Harry spun the bottle and of course, with his luck, it landed on Draco. Draco was a little drunk so the kiss turned into a snog session. Everyone was just sitting there uncomfortably. He ended up almost giving Harry a hand job right there. Pansy had to clear her throat loudly and Draco and Harry sprung apart.

It was around 3 am when the room started to lose some of it’s flare. Everyone was tired from the night's activities, some were even passed out on couches, but Pansy was still going strong.

“Alright people!” She announced, “There will be one last spin for each person. Then we can all go and get much needed sleep, also remember the hangover spell in the morning.”

Hermione was horrified at Pansy’s words, so far she had avoided spinning the bottle, but Pansy was going to make her.

They went around the circle one last time, Pansy kissed Blaise and then whipped her mouth, muttering something like, “Bloody, Disgusting!” Hermione had to hold in a chuckle.

The final spin of the night was Hermione. 

She thought fast trying to wiggle out of it, “Pansy,” she whispered, putting a hand on the said girl’s shoulder, “They all look pretty tired, we ought to get to bed.”

Pansy just brushed off Hermione's hand and said, “Nonsense darling. It’s only one more spin!”

Hermione sighed and leaned forward to spin the bottle. She watched as it spiraled in the center of the circle. It started to slow down, Hermione willed it to land on her, but the bottle had different ideas.

It came to a stop at Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione gapped, and Pansy smirked, an evil look flitting across her face.

Pansy’s voice suddenly lost it’s airiness as she spoke, “So Granger, you going to kiss me? Or are you too afraid, c’mon where’s your Gryffindor courage?”

Across the room Ron and Harry gave wolf whistles and the crowd all ‘ooooooooooh’ed. Hermione turned back to Pansy’s smirking face and something lit inside her.

So she swung a leg around Pansy and kissed her full on. Pansy let out a gasp and that gave Hermione the opportunity to slide her tongue in Pansy’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

Much to Hermione’s relief Pansy started kissing back, pulling Hermione down and switching positions so that Pansy was on top. Pansy pressed down on Hermione sending shivers up the brunette’s spine. 

They were full on snogging by now and the crowd was loving it. Hermione felt Pansy’s hands move down from her head to grab her waist. Hermione gasped into Pansy’s mouth and she smirked.

Hermione almost forgot that they had an audience, but Pansy didn’t. She pushed herself off of Hermione and stood up gasping for air. Everyone started clapping and wolf whistling. Pansy took a bow, and then without saying anything pulled Hermione off her butt and tugged the brunette up the stairs.

When they got to Pansy’s room, Hermione was still in shock.

Pansy laughed, “Never snogged a girl before?”

“N-No.” Hermione replied, still a little breathless.

“Was it ok?” Pansy smirked.

“Ye-yes it was more than ok… it was great!”

“Are you up for more?” Pansy chided, “Or are you scared?”

Hermione whispered enchantments on the door, and took a slow cautious step toward Pansy.

“Ummmmmm, I, uhhhhhhhhhh”

Before she could get any further, Pansy shoved her back against the wall. “God, ‘Mione,” she breathed in her ear, “Do you know how long I’ve wanted this, how long I’ve wanted you?”

Hermione let out an audible squeak, then silently scolded herself for being so vulnerable.

Pansy smirked and let their lips brush again before yanking Hermione away from the wall and slamming her down on a mattress. Hermione’s eyes widened a little but she didn't betray any noise. Instead she grabbed the back of Pansy’s head and forced their lips together.

Pansy sighed into the kiss. This is what she had wanted since the start of 8th year. She fingered at the hem of Hermione’s shirt causing the other girl to blush, but before she could take it off she heard a bang on the door.

“Pansy! Pansy? Are you in there?”

Pansy rolled her eyes and got up off Hermione. “What do you want?” She snapped.

“Geez someone's in a mood, but let me in I have to tell you something!”

Hermione glanced at Pansy questioningly. Were they really about to do this? Of course Hermione had wanted to date Pansy for months, but she wasn’t sure how Pansy felt about it and she wasn’t going to compromise Pansy’s feelings.

Pansy returned her stare with a challenge in her gaze, and Hermione wanted to take that challenge. So she let out a small nod. With a grin wider that the Cheshire cat’s Pansy undid the enchantments so that Blaise could step into the room.

“Pansy!” He exclaimed, “You should have seen Nevil and-”

Then he saw Hermione. 

“Pansy…” Blaise said smirking, “What’s going on?”

Hermione smiled, “Well you see, when we left the party, some *things* happened. So…” 

Pansy cut in, “What Hermione is trying to say darling, is that she's my girlfriend.”

Blaise didn’t look surprised, so Pansy pulled Hermione closer by her waist, and sat down on the bed.

Blaise continued his rambling, but Hermione was too caught up breathing in the scent of peppermint and chocolate. Pansy used that perfume because she knew that Hermione liked it.

Blaise finally left them alone at around 3 am so that he could get some sleep, but neither Hermione nor Pansy was tired. So they stayed in Pansy’s room all night. Just talking.

When Hermione rested her head in Pansy’s lap, or when she laughed particularly hard Pansy would get butterflies in her stomach. They both knew how tired they would be in the morning, but right now, they just wanted to enjoy this moment together.


End file.
